The Adventures of Doistu During World War 2
by xAbnormalxAlfredx
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Germany during WW2 from Italy's perspective. (Trigger Warnings: Mentions of The Holocaust, Mentions of Rape, Swearing) More chapters are coming!
1. Don't Tell Me You're One of Them

Germany looked disgustedly at Italy as the Latin boy bounced in. "Doistu…?" Italy smiled at Germany. Germany had been different since '39. Very different. He seemed to be even more serious…He was scary, and he was always either angry or crying or both.  
"Vhat do you want, low-life?" His voice was a low growl. Italy had gotten used to hearing this phrase, but never truly understood what it meant.  
"Doistu…What are you talking about?" Italy walked over to Germany, who was sitting at his desk.  
"How can you sit there and call yourself white?" His voice was harsh and mean. "You aren't close to white, you pussy."  
"But…Doistu, I am white." His voice was quiet.  
"No you aren't, can't you tell? You're olive-skinned. How stupid could you be?" He stood, towering over Italy's small stature.  
"Doistu…Doistu, why are you acting like this?" Italy backed up a few steps, terrified of Germany. He had never been truly afraid of Germany. Sure, he had been slightly afraid of Germany during training, but never truly fearful.  
"Mein Fuhrer taught me to realize people like you. Awful low-lives like you." His typically sweet blue eyes seemed to radiate evil. Italy realized it: The red armband he had. It was a bright red, with a white circle on it. Inside of the circle was a pinwheel-like symbol, the Hindu sun symbol flipped around. It was a swastika. How could he not have noticed it? How could he not have realized it?  
"No…No, Germany. Don't-a tell me…you've joined one of them. Oh, no. Germany…" Italy's voice was terrified and nervous. "Don't tell me you're a Nazi!" Italy backed up even more, feeling the wall press against his back. His hands were shaking. He knew that no good could come from this. Italy was one of the only countries that could foresee the horrors to come from this. "Germany, just back down now. Just stop. Nothing good can come from this."  
"Italy, great things can come from this. Imagine: Soon it vill be a vorld of just Aryans. Nobody to be disabled, nobody to bring the others down. It vill be the perfect world."  
"That sounds like-a hell, not a perfecto world!" Italy's voice was shaky. "Doistu, you're scaring me!" Italy's hands shook. The room suddenly felt unnaturally cold, like he was about to pass out.  
"Oh, and Italien? Do you mind sending me some Jews by train? Preferably alive so that I can remove their clothing and gas them, but I'm fine with dead, too. Just make sure they're fresh, I don't want any rotting corpses."  
"No! Doistu!" Italy hurried out of Germany's office.


	2. A Sudden Change of Mind

This sort of thing continued on for a long while. One day, Germany came home, staggering and sobbing while Japan and Italy were cooking. His uniform was rumpled and dirtied. He smelled like gunpowder and sweat. But not the usual labor induced sweat, but the fear kind of sweat smell. He had tears in his eyes, and it looked like he had been crying a lot. His hair was messy, and nowhere close to its usual slicked back appearance.  
"Doistu-san, is everything alright?" Japan asked hesitantly. Japan was afraid of Germany. Although he was his ally, he didn't fully trust him. In fact, he didn't trust him at all. He was rude to England, and he was very powerful. His country was in a trance, not realizing the terrible things that were happening to their country.  
Germany ripped his red armband off, tearing it into small pieces. Worn pieces of red, black and white fabric landed on the floor in front of him. He sobbed into his hands, sitting on the floor. Italy looked nervously at Germany, searching Japan's brown eyes, wondering what was happening. Japan seemed to have no idea.  
"I'm…I'm so sorry. God, I'm so sorry. I'm terrible. I'm terrible, I'm terrible…" One of Germany's large German Shepherds trotted over, sitting next to him and licking his hand. Germany didn't react, he continued to sob. "So many people…so many Jews…"  
Japan and Italy glanced at each other for a moment. Italy sat next to Germany. "Doistu…what happened?"  
"I hate Hitler…I hate him! So much…I vish he vould die…Mein country vould be so much safer…" His whole body shook as he sobbed. He had true hatred in his voice. He spat the words out with anger, the words burning in his dry throat. His voice was destroyed, like had been screaming earlier.  
"Why the sudden change of mind, Doistu-san?" Japan asked hesitantly. Japan trembled, being very overwhelmed with what was happening.  
Germany sobbed into Italy's chest, creating a moist spot on his shirt. "Mein Fuhrer…" He could barely speak. His hands were shaking incredibly. "r-raped me…"  
Japan's eyes went wide, surprise hitting him. He did not expect this answer. Japan tried to speak as calmly as possible, but his voice cracked. "Doistu-san…when did this happen?"  
"A-About…an…hour ago…" His sobs got stronger. Italy looked insanely concerned. Italy was scared of Germany, but in some way, Germany had gotten a whole lot weaker.  
"Doistu-san…" Japan's face looked very worried and his voice trailed off. He had no idea what to say. What could he say?  
"I deserved it…" Germany's voice was weak and small. At that time, Italy and Germany were both seventeen. Although Germany's voice had changed a while ago, he sounded like an innocent little boy.  
"Don't say such-a things! Nobody deserves-a that!" Italy insisted. He wrapped his small arms around Germany. Japan set an arm on Germany's shoulder, never being the kind for physical contact.  
"I deserved it…Look at vhat I've done…So many people are dead." He was sobbing hysterically now. He could barely breathe.  
"No, it's not your fault. You were in a bad-a time, you were-a poor. You needed an excuse for losing World War 1. You were easily persuaded since you were in such a vulnerable time." Italy tried his best to calm Germany down.  
"No…No, I'm terrible…There's no excuse, I'm terrible…" He shook hard, whimpering in German.  
"Doistu-san…you need to get some rest." Japan looked nervously at the sobbing country. "You're hysterical." 


	3. Drunken Thoughts

After Germany had gone to bed, Japan and Italy sat in the other room talking while sipping wine. Italy had gotten a little drunk. Like his brother, he drank when he was stressed. "Poor Doistu…"  
Japan nodded. "He's been through a rot, and it wirr onry get worse. Nothing good can come from this. Terrible things have arready happened. He was raped, Itary."  
Italy had tears in his eyes. "It angers me so much that-a such a thing happened to Doistu. He doesn't deserve that at all; nobody deserves that."  
Japan took a sip of his wine. He had only had one glass, but his cheeks and neck were tinged with pink. It was an Asian thing. "What are we going to do, Ita-kun?"  
Italy sighed. "What can we do? It's four years after The Holocaust started and we're screwed…" His voice trailed off. He hiccupped. They didn't speak for a while and Japan stared into his wine glass, but eventually Italy broke the silence. "Japan…?"  
Japan glanced up away from his drink. "Hm?"  
"We're not going to win this war, are we?" His voice was tired and warn down as he took a gulp of wine. "We're going to lose."  
Japan had tears in his eyes as he nodded. "We're going to rose, Itary-kun. We're going to rose."  
"What will happen to Doistu? Surely the other countries…the other countries won't respect him anymore." Italy was crying softly now.  
"No. They won't give him the respect he deserves." Japan's voice was harsh, yet sad. "For decades, maybe forever, they won't give him respect. They'll fear him."  
There was a long pause. Italy finally spoke. "Nihon…?" Italy's voice was barely audible, and innocent and childish.  
"Yes, Ita-kun?" Japan's voice was quiet.  
"I hate living like…like this. I hate being a nation…I wish I was just a normal Italian civilian." He gulped more wine.  
"Hai, I agree. It's very hard being a country." Japan nodded. "Why did I have to be born a country? I didn't ask for this. I didn't want this." Japan sobbed into his hands. "Now you two are at war with America…because you were just trying to support me. You didn't want me to be the onry one against him."  
"Japan-chan…" Italy looked at Japan.  
Japan was not normally this chatty. He got talkative when drunk, where Italy just got depressed. "Is it wrong that I want to have sex with America? He's my enemy but…he's really handsome."  
Italy's face went bright red. "That…is a bit unusual, Japan. I don't think you're-a talking right, you're-a drunk." Italy's accent got stronger when he was intoxicated.  
"No, I've had this thought…even when I wasn't drunk."  
The two continued to babble and talk about nonsensical things until the two eventually fell asleep around one in the morning. 


	4. Hiroshima

Italy sang while making pasta like he did almost every day. "Standing in the springing white wave and feeling the breath of summer…trying to find two people in a shining moment!" He sang his favorite song while stirring the pasta. During this time era, he always tried to sing and cook to fill the house with happiness and voices. Italy had become a traitor; becoming part of The Allies. He still lived with Germany and Japan, however, out of convenience. Italy couldn't stand the house being quiet and without the smell of food. He always pretending to be so happy, but he never really was, at least not when Japan was always so angry and when Germany was always crying.  
The door opened. It meant that Japan was home. Italy smiled, rushing over to Japan. However, what Italy saw was not the Japan he was used to seeing. Japan looked tired, and he had bruises and wounds all over his face and arms. His once-white kimono was blood stained and dirtied. It was ripped up, and looked very worn.. "Itary…Itary-kun…" He coughed weakly.  
Germany stood quickly, rushing over to Japan. "Japan, vhat happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?"  
Japan couldn't respond before he weakly collapsed into Germany's arms. Germany's cool blue eyes shot open, quickly scooping up the thin and frail man up.  
The two of them took Japan upstairs, changing him into clean clothes and cleaning his wounds. Japan woke up to his kimono being hitched up to mid-thigh as the two of them worked on cleaning some of the many of Japan's wounds. "H-Hiroshima…Itary…Germany…" He coughed weakled. "Hiroshima…"  
"What happened to Hiroshima?" Italy asked, although he could predict what the answer would be.  
"Bombed…Bombed by…By that warugaki…Amerika…" Japan hissed in pain as Germany tended to a very large wound.  
Italy reached up, holding Japan's pale hand in his. Japan didn't normally like physical contact, but he didn't care at this point. He was happy to have Italy holding his hand, it made him feel a bit more comforted. He gripped Italy's hand tightly.  
"What if I die…?" Japan coughed weakly again. Tears formed at his eyes, running down his pale and sunken in cheeks.  
"Don't suggest-a such things, Nihon." Italy looked at Japan's usually blank eyes. Japan's eyes weren't blank today, instead they were terrified, yet at the same time they were depressed.  
Germany and Italy silently finished cleaning his wounds. When they finished, Japan hugged the two of them, sobbing into Germany's chest. "Hiroshima…H-Hiroshima…" That seemed to be all Japan could say. "Hiroshima…" He trembled a lot, fearful and shocked. "Hiroshima…Hiroshima…"  
They both hugged him tightly. They didn't know what to say to comfort him. They couldn't tell him that it was okay, because it wasn't. His country was in ruins, so many of his people were dead and dying from radiation-related diseases. The hugged him tightly. For hours they sat like that, crying with each other and sobbing. Eventually, Japan fell asleep in their arms.  
Germany set the weak and old island country down so that he was lying on his back. Germany and Italy silently walked out. 


	5. Hey, I'm Dying

Germany staggered in, being quickly greeted Prussia, Italy and Japan. Japan, Germany and Prussia had just lost the war.  
"Doistu, Doistu!" Italy hugged Germany tightly. Germany smiled weakly, ruffling Italy's hair. He looked tired and sad. Then Germany noticed it: Prussia was silent. He wasn't grinning like usual, and he had tears in his ruby eyes. Even after the loss of the war, Prussia normally was grinning. He wasn't today, though.  
"Bruder, vhat's vrong?"  
Prussia suddenly began sobbing with those words. Japan set a hand on Prussia's thin and bony shoulder, as if knowing why he was crying. Italy looked sadly at Prussia, as if knowing, too.  
"Germany…Ludwig…They said…The Allies said…" Prussia cried harder. "Oh, Ludwig! They're going to kill me! I'm…I'm going to dissolve."  
"Vhat? Nein…Nein, nein, nein…It can't be…!" Germany help Prussia tightly. Prussia was sickly thin and sobbing heavily.  
"Ludwig…Ludwig…God, I love you! I'll miss you!" His body shook as he sobbed. Germany had never seen his older brother cry so hard. In fact, he had never seen his older brother cry ever. "I'll miss you…"  
Germany just stood in shock. "Gilbert…" He could barely speak. He had tears in his eyes. "G-Gilbert." He hugged Prussia tightly, knowing that he wouldn't get the chance to again after he dissolved.  
Italy was trying his best not to cry. He glanced to Japan who was crying. Italy couldn't cry, not now. He was the only strong one left, and he wasn't even strong. He was the strongest one out of the Axis, but that wasn't saying a lot. It was Italy's job to keep happy, to be the healthy and happy one.  
However, Italy couldn't contain himself. Out of all the shit they had already been through, Hiroshima and Nagasaki being bombed, The Rape of The Volk, all of it. They had lost the war, and still, The Allies had the nerve to kill Prussia!  
Italy buried his head into Japan's weak and thin arm, gripping at Japan's clothing tightly and sobbing. Japan didn't seem to mind the physical contact, he just cried with Italy. All four of them just sobbed with each other, unable to say a word. 


	6. You Poor Gynophobe

Hungary and Austria were talking with the former Axis about Prussia's death. Germany's hands were shaking, and he was standing very close to Italy. Hungary looked very concerned, and her eyes were wide. "Germany…Are you alright?"  
Germany's hands shook harder, and he practically hid behind Italy. Japan also looked very concerned. "Doistu…has a fear of women." Italy explained.  
"A fear of vomen?" Hungary glanced at the trembling German. "Germany's…a gynophobe? But…I've seen him speak vith vomen just fine."  
"Yes." Japan spoke quietly. "But…that was before…" His voice trailed off.  
"Ah. That terrible man taught him to fear vomen." Hungary looked concerned for Germany, yet pissed off at Hitler. She glanced toward Germany. "You…You poor man." She tried to set a hand on his shoulder, but he flinched. She sighed, feeling so bad for him. "People think that you're a terrible man, you know. I…I don't know much about you…but you don't seem that bad." Her voice was kind and motherly, the kind she used for children, but it wasn't an insulting voice. "Poor man…Your poor…poor country."


	7. Finale

"I don't trust that man. I don't want to admit to the fact that there are a lot of German-Americans or living in my country or that there are Nazis here either. Germany scares me. I don't trust that man, I don't. Why should I? He bombed England, killed millions of Jews, and…he was the enemy. I don't trust him. Maybe I have trust issues, but I don't feel like I should feel all warm and cozy to that awful man."

"I care about him. So much. After Hiroshima and Nagasaki were bombed, he was the only person that cared me back to health, that was even concerned for my health and well-being. Everybody else in the world hated the both of us, even Italy. I don't blame them. That man has been through hell and back, but he has always found time to make sure I'm okay. I don't know how he does it. Through his brother, work, his own depression, flashbacks and night terrors, he's found time to squeeze me into his life and to nurture me and to care for me. I…I think I love him. No, I know I love him. Maybe more than a friend…"

"Part of me is terrified of him, wishing he were dead, wishing the imaged of concentration camps were out of my head. Another part of me cares for him, and knows that he's just a wounded limping puppy with a mind filled with awful memories etched into his brain. I stay with him, because I know that some days he'll get so worked up and self-loathing that he'll forget to eat without somebody there to force him to. I stay with him at night because he has night terrors nearly every night. He'll wake up sobbing and shaking, so I'll make coffee for the both of us and just talk about mindless things, like pasta sauce or flowers, or that one video of a cat in a pot just to calm him down. He's weak now, very emotionally damaged. However, physically he is extremely strong. I know that he had the ability to repeat what has happened, and with his unstable mind, I'm constantly fearing it. However, I know that he also fears it."

"This man is a ruthless killer. I know I shouldn't judge countries for things they did in the past, but people don't change. Every part of our dark histories stay with us, for better or for worse. For instance, America used to have slaves, and now he's still a racist bigoted asshole. Germany may no longer be a Nazi, and I do say may, but that doesn't mean he's not dangerous. One wrong turn and London is bombed again. Another wrong turn and Poland is invaded. More wrong turns until there's a second Holocaust and a third World War all over again. You think I want that? Well, do you? You think I want to fear my little brother's life because of some stupid Jappie and his creepy Nazi fuck-buddy? You think I want that?"

"He stole a lot of money from me in the past. But I feel as if his past self has died, maybe half of it, and he is just left with the ghosts of memories, haunting his mind. Japan cares for him, so I'll be nice to Germany. However, I still like to use him to squeeze money out of him when I'm poor, and just blame it on Nazi Germany, although he's already paid me back. It's cruel, but my wallet is looking quite thin and I'm very, very poor. I try to do it discreetly so that Japan will still love me. He does love me, right?"

"I love him. What else can I say? He's my little brother. Oh Gott, what am I saying? I made a mistake! An un-awesome mistake! I should've known having a bruder was hard. What was a thinking? Oh, Gott…Either way, through thick and thin, better or for worse, I'll love him and support him. He's my brother, of course I will."

"I…I…" The man promptly started sobbing. "Like…he's done some awful things, and like, he…he was an officer in Auschwitz! I was totally there, I was in Aushwitz, don't you understand? Don't you get it? He cut all my hair off with a blunt razor, and I lived in a camp, where I worked, and tried not to starve to death! I slept on hay, in a barn and in like, a very cramped area! …He was an awful man. I saw evil in his eyes, the first time I saw true evil in my life was in his eyes. Somehow, though…he seems like, more damaged by it than I am."

"What have I done? What, oh god, what have I done? Poland…That poor man. All those people! Those poor, poor people. Maybe I'd be better off if I were dead. Man, I've got to get back to using those ninja stars Japan gave to me back in the 50s. They may not be very aerodynamic, but they sure can make your wrists and chest bleed."


End file.
